The Red Sunset
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: ‹‹ Hiatus/Discontinued ›› She couldn’t believe it at first, but all the proof she needed was right before her very eyes: his fangs, his long bushy tail, the wide dog ears. He was neither a human nor a canine, but both. ‡ Gaara x Hinata ‡
1. Cosplaying Gone Bad

Well, well. It looks like I have another story. And the votes are in, the poll is gone, and as you can see, Gaara won. Joy! I love him. Great! I really hope you like this. I thought I should switch up from the "so regular". No major drama, no major comedy. But, hey, you know how the romance goes. Have fun, k?

Oh, and btw, I guess I don't hate Sakura as much as I thought...NO! Let me rephrase that: I hate her in the show, but not how I portray her in my stories. Yelp, that sounds about right.

Rating **will** go up, so enjoy the T for teens while you can. PS- did you know you can drop the f-bomb once and only once during a PG-13? You can, so I'm figuring the same goes for T-stories on here. Check the movie Be Cool if you don't believe me.

Only thing you guys really need to know is that I don't own Naruto. But if you thought I did, you deserve a dummy smack. Oh, and that OOC may occur. **May**. That means I don't know when it's happening but don't tell me or else I'll get paranoid and take longer to update. -sighs- but you readers of _Misery_ already know this since I practically just repeated myself.

* * *

_**Chapter One  
**_

_**"Cosplaying Gone Bad"**_

Sakura passed the box of tissues to her best friend on the other side of the couch, tears still falling. "Forget about him!" she yells. "He was a total asshole anyway!"

Hinata took the box of tissues. "Sakura." she said in a low tone, indirectly pleading her to stop.

"I mean, he such a dog! That bastard—" She stopped and looked over at her friend when she touched her leg. Sakura gave Hinata a sad look. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata spared her a small, sad smile. But that smile quickly went away when she looked behind Sakura and saw the picture of her and Kiba at the amusement park on the end table. He had his arm around her shoulder and had a big grin on his face, her face a little flushed and a meek smile present. Sakura's eyes widened when Hinata bit her lip and more tears fell. She gave the picture behind her a double-take before quickly slamming it face down. She looked back at Hinata. "Hinata." she said with sympathy.

"I...can't..." she murmured. "...I...I...can't believe"—she choked back tears—"he..."

"Hinata." Sakura pulled her closer and started to rub her back. "It's going to be alright."

She shook her head; she definitely didn't believe that. She usually is so optimistic. A smile always on her face, but not now. Her and Kiba had been going out for so many years, or so it felt. They were high school sweethearts. Going out since freshman year. Now, both eighteen, both living on their own—thanks to their wealthy families—and he cheated on her. And it was all a mishap. She believed, now, she was the most unluckiest person on earth.

They had so many fun times, Kiba and her. She loved hanging out with him. She thought she had the world since he was hers. Being apart was almost unbearable, and she wished he at least felt the same. But she was wrong, very wrong. Now that she thinks about it, she should've saw the pattern. It was always her, Sakura, and Ino. All good friends, best friends. Well, sort of. Ino started to distant herself from their little clique around junior year. Hinata and Sakura always wondered why, they all had been friends since grade school, so of course they wondered why.

Now, they know why.

Hinata wondered: how long? How long was Kiba and Ino having their _fling_? She hoped not for too long, even though it didn't matter now. She knew about it, and so did Sakura. She wished, in the back of her head, that Ino would realize what she done wrong. She wished Ino felt horrible. Both of them.

Kiba was so surprised. Surprised to see her. There, just standing there. Watching them have sex. She thought he was foolish and furrowed her eyebrows; why would he give her a key if he was cheating? It was just pure stupidity. Maybe it was because he didn't think she would ever use the key. She never did. But _luckily_ for her, she forgot something over there and needed it badly. Hinata, he shouted getting off of Ino, umm, what are you doing here?! She was too shocked to answer, though she glad she was, because she may have actually explained herself to the moron. Hinata! Hinata! It's not what it looks like! Umm, please don't, umm, damn! He kept shouting, all nonsense. And he was still trying to convince Hinata that nothing was happening while Ino gathered her clothes. And he still tried even when Ino ran by her saying sorry. But Hinata didn't really notice anything. Not the apologizing. Not even his nervous loud shouting. Everything was blocked out. The only thing she was looking at was his bed.

Maybe that was it, she thought. Maybe he cheated on her because she wouldn't have sex with him. She was very respectfully of herself, and having sex wasn't acceptable. Well, that's what she told herself. She was really scared to be truthful. Just the thought of having that...thing shoved inside of her gave her goose bumps. Sakura told her it wasn't as bad as she thought. She said when her and her current, faithful boyfriend, Naruto, had sex it wasn't that painful. Hinata said okay, but still was thinking she was crazy. She never even saw one before! She just thought they were big because of the way her—deflowered—friends described them, and Hinata always walked out the room halfway through the story. As far as she was concerned, she'd be a virgin, forever.

"Cheer up, okay?" Sakura said smiling at Hinata. "We can eat some ice cream and talk about, umm, I don't know, guys?" Hinata looked up at her with a sad, but angry face. The smile grew. "About how much guys suck?"

Hinata took a tissue out of the box. "But you have a great boyfriend."

"Who gets on my nerves!" she shouted playfully, Hinata giggled a bit. "See, let's make you laugh. How about watching some TV? I think there's a marathon of 'The Bad Girls Club' on TV One."

Hinata sighed and a tiny smile appeared as she crumbled the tissue in her hand. "Sure."

**X--•--X**

Jiraiya stared down at the chained up mutt—half jackal, half dog. He continued to stare at the cur with a scowl, a deep scowl. If his scowl got any deeper, his face would surely be stuck like that. The two councilmen to the side of him definitely though it was going to happen. Because he has been staring down at the mutt like that for the pass minute or so, and they were beginning to grow impatient. So impatient that Tsunade balled up her fist and tried to contain herself from hitting the head council. She would've said something but she was trying her best to stay professional, and she knew if she said anything it would come out as a yell. She looked over at Jiraiya and her ear twitch when he still had the same look.

"Let's get this started." Orochimaru said bored out of his mind tapping his fingers against the table, Tsunade sighed out of relief.

Jiraiya snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat. He throw glances at the two worried siblings of the half-breed. He sighed in disappointment. "Gaara." he started. "I told you this was your last chance...and you already blew it."

Gaara stared down at the ground, with the blood from his head wound running down his face, like he's been doing for the pass hour he's been waiting for this "meeting". He furrowed his brow; he thought if they were going to punish him they should do it now. He knew it wasn't going to be that bad. Seriously, what could they do?

"You're being exiled." Jiraiya said nonchalantly, getting gasps from everyone beside Orochimaru and Gaara.

"What!" Tsunade shouted. "Why?!"

Orochimaru sent her a small glare. "Because he deserves it." he said, Jiraiya nodded. Him and the head council were on the same page; Gaara shouldn't be there anymore. They thought he caused too much trouble and they wanted that trouble to go away, forever. Well, Orochimaru didn't care about him causing others trouble, he just wanted to cause the boy who gave him plenty of shit havoc.

Tsunade frowned at the two dogs. She thought this was so unfair. She knew Gaara always caused trouble but she didn't think he deserved this. She was always silently rooting for the boy, hoping he would stop causing trouble and straighten up. She still is, but that hoping wasn't getting him anywhere. This was the third time this week he tried to escape from his confinement. You have to stay in there for at least two weeks, Jiraiya said, for what you did in the forest. Gaara was just in the Forest of the Wolves a few weeks ago, doing God knows what with nobody. Now, Tsunade is usually on his side, but she wasn't with that. He knew that the wolves weren't the friendliest of packs, and yet he still went over there and caused mayhem: five people wounded, excluding himself who just got a scratched-up arm.

She looked down at the mutt and gave him a sad look; she felt sorry for him. She kind of understood why he caused so much trouble. She thought, maybe, it was because he wanted attention. Nobody ever accepted him, really. Besides his two half siblings, Temari and Kankuro. He was a half-breed, and everyone looked down on him for that. It was very unnatural for people to mate outside their pack. She wished his mom was still alive to take care of him. His mom was a jackal, and a very pretty one. Tsunade still laughed at the fact that his strict dad fell for someone of another breed. It was too bad his mom died while giving birth to him, and his dad died some months before that. So nobody was there to take care of him, and nobody would even want to. In their Canine Realm, people didn't want anything to do with half-breeds. Though people didn't know how to deal with them because it was very seldom that one was conceived. So when he was born, the jackals wanted nothing to do with him. Except for his brother and sister, everyone in the Dog Clan were very weary about him, but Tsunade stepped in and said it was okay, after all, she was Love.

In the council, there are three head members, all having there own status. Tsunade, who people also called Lady Tsunade, was in charge of romance. She helped and gave counseling in the love department, she also took care of strays and half-breeds. She told everyone to just call her Aphrodite, because of her feminine charm and beauty, and glared at Jiraiya and Orochimaru who snickered under their breath. Orochimaru, got what fit him best and that was to cast and take away curses. The last one he didn't do much of, he didn't really do it at all unless it was mandatory. He even had this nerdy apprentice but Tsunade couldn't really remember his name. And the last of the council was Jiraiya, the head. He was in charge of sentencing people to whatever, just like he's exiling Gaara now.

"Alright, Gaara." Jiraiya said. "I'm going to exile you to—"

"I think he deserves another chance." Tsunade said quickly looking at the two men beside her and missed the shock on Gaara's hidden face. He couldn't believe someone else was actually standing up for him other than his brother and sister.

They both looked at her with a frown. "No." Orochimaru hissed.

She glared. "You're not the head."

Jiraiya threw the two glances and mentally smacked his head. They always fought, and he was always the middle. "Listen, Tsunade. We already gave him a million—"

"No more than six." she said still having her glaring contest.

"Than what do you purpose?"

Orochimaru scoffed and looked away, Tsunade inwardly cheered. She looked at Jiraiya with a serious face. "A mission."

He was interested. "What type?"

"Have him make someone love him."

"That's ridiculous." Orochimaru said folding his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "How? Making someone fall in love with you isn't that easy."

He shook his head. He slowly looked down at the hand on his arm and glared up at Jiraiya. "What."

Jiraiya moved his hand and cleared his throat. "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea." he whispered.

"Yes it is."

"No. It's good because," Jiraiya stopped and looked over at Tsunade then inched closer to his pale dog friend and started whispering something in his ear.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow when Jiraiya started whispering and started getting angry when Orochimaru smirked. "What are you two talking about?"

Orochimaru nodded when Jiraiya was done. "Okay." Jiraiya said looking over at Tsunade. Her face lit up and a big smiled appeared when she looked at Orochimaru and he nodded. "Okay, Gaara." the head said down to the cur. The guards that held his chains yanked them up so he would be forced to look Jiraiya in the eye. "We have came up with a mission for you, and if you pass, you'll get to stay. But, if you don't I'll exile you."

"Great." Temari cheered, Kankuro smirked. "What is it?"

The two male heads held a sly smirk as Tsunade smiled gracefully. "You," Jiraiya started, "You have to make a girl fall in love with you." His smirk grew when Tsunade smiled at him. "A human girl." Her smile dropped.

"What?!" she screamed and earned a glare from Orochimaru.

"Stop yelling." he hissed rubbing his droopy ears.

"That's crazy!" she yelled again ignoring his demand.

Jiraiya stared at her. "No." he said nonchalantly. "You said that we should have him make someone love him. Someone. That means anybody, any race, any being."

"But how are you going to do that without sending him there?" Temari asked with a deep frown.

"I will send him there, without any time limit on the task. You should be grateful." He turned away from Tsunade and smirked slyly before muttering to himself, "This should be amusing."

"Yes." Orochimaru agreed with his own devilish smirk. "It should."

"You two are evil!" Tsunade snapped.

"This was your decision." the pale councilman said without looking at her.

"I'm not doing anything." Gaara said in a monotone.

The head scowled. "You don't have much of a choice."

"No." he hissed. He refused to go to the human world. They were disgusting to him. He didn't want anything to do with a human. Even though the people of the dog kingdom held plenty of characteristics of a human being, they still despised the race. They thought the humans were vile creatures who didn't take care of their world.

"Gaara." Temari said looking down at her brother with pleading eyes; she just wanted him to come home with them. "Please just do the mission. Please. For your big sister."

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows and threw glances at the two guards next to him, ignoring her. He didn't think they were that strong, or as fast as him. He started to think of a plan to just escape and live were all the exiles were usual sent: The Wastelands. It was a humongous dessert full of all the people who were banished, and nobody was allowed out there besides them. Gaara winced when the chains around his neck and arms tightened.

"Don't think about it, mutt." the dog to the left said with a growl.

"Stupid half-breed!" the other one yelled kicking Gaara in the back making him fall on his face.

Gaara growled viciously; he hated when people called him that. "Shut up."

"What are yo gonna do—Ahhhh!" he screamed when he was thrown to the ground when Gaara pulled him down with his chains.

"Hey!" the guard still standing up yelled as Gaara jumped to his feet. He tried to pull the redhead down to his feet again but Gaara was too strong. Gaara kicked the dog in his stomach and tore the chains away for the guard's hand and made a run for it.

"Catch him." Jiraiya said uninterested; this was a routine for him since Gaara did this almost all the time.

And as soon as he said the command, Gaara stopped his running when at least ten guards surrounded him. He glared at the ones in front of him; he just wanted them to get out of the way. In a swift move, he charged at the few men in front of him and tried to maneuver around them by hitting them with kicks. But as soon as one was down, Gaara winced and feel to the ground when the ones behind him pulled on the chains. He coughed, the chains around his neck making it hard to breathe. All the guards glared down at him and started kicking him. In the stomach, legs, and even one put their foot on his head and made him sink into the ground. Gaara grunted. "That's what you get!" the one guard yelled and pressed harder against his head.

Jiraiya shook his head. "He's going to fail."

Tsunade lowered her head and Orochimaru gave off a smirk.

"But he's only eighteen." Tsunade pleaded.

"He'll rot in those woods." Orochimaru said with a scowl, Jiraiya shrugged.

**X--•--X**

Hinata and Sakura shared another laugh. She stopped and smiled at her friend who was in tears; it felt good to laugh again. She felt so much better now. She hoped Kiba was out of her system, but he wasn't. But she still had that big smile on her face. Sakura shared fun and good times with her when she realized the TV idea wasn't working. They talked about their last year in high school, and she skipped the part with Kiba. They talked about how college was going to be the start of their new lives, only a couple of months for that. Everything was going well. Sakura even took the picture away when Hinata wasn't looking and hid it in her purse. She stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from her eyes before smiling at her friend. "Naruto's so stupid." she said breathing out another laugh.

Hinata gave her friend a semisweet smile. She was kind of jealous. Sakura had the best boyfriend in the world, according to her. Someone she could trust and would always be by her side. Hinata would give anything to have that, but not someone like Naruto. She loved Naruto to death and they would do anything for each other, because they were friends. And nothing more. Hinata knew Naruto as long as she knew Sakura, and back then, she may have had a little crush on him. But that crush quickly faded when she met Kiba in middle school. See, Naruto always helped her with boy trouble. He would always tell her what a boy liked, what they didn't, he was just always there and she couldn't see him anything more than a friend. A brother even.

"Oh!" Sakura shouted thinking of something else. "And remember that time when he—" her eyes went slightly wide when Hinata smiled apologetically. "What?"

"Sakura," she said, "Don't take this the wrong way but..."

Sakura quickly stood up and put her hands on her hips staring down at Hinata with squinted eyes. Hinata blinked in confusion. "Are you trying to kick me out?"

She smiled and looked away. "It's not that I want you to leave"—she looked back up at her—"but I just want some time to myself, that's all. I'm sorry."

Sakura laughed making Hinata blink again. "I don't mind. It's past seven o'clock anyway." she said and picked up her pocketbook, having a little extra weight. "Just call me, k?"

She nodded. "Okay."

As Sakura smiled and left, Hinata took a deep breath as she got up and walked up stairs to her bedroom. She was very thankful that her dad bought her this house. It was very nice. A two-story, three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms with many other rooms. It was filled with lovely, expensive furniture and the garage had a lovely, expensive two-door car. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door quietly. She let out another heavy sigh before running and jumping on her bed and hid her face in her fluffy, cloud-like pillow, muffling a small scream as a few tears seeped into it. This was the worst day of her life. Today and yesterday was the worst days of her life, since last night is when she caught Kiba cheating.

She still didn't understand it. They had so many fun times together, so many happy memories. Nothing added up. She remembered the first date they went on, it was a wreck, for both of them. She was so nervous she kept blushing and he was so nervous but he tried to hide it. She could tell since he kept repeating his words. They went the amusement park, that's were that picture was taken. He became so hyper when he wasn't nervous anymore. He started acting like the boy she fell for in the school hallways. Always so live, but knew when to calm down. She liked that a lot about him. She loved everything about him.

Hinata quickly lifted her head hearing a thud. What was that, she thought. She was kind of scared. That's one thing she hated about living on her own: she didn't like being on her own. She remembered how she use to call Kiba to make her feel better, feel safe. Hinata, he always said as if he was tired, nothing going to happen, okay? And if something does, I'll be over there in a flash.

She rolled her eyes at the memory and blinked away the tears that were forming. She started walking over to her window but stopped at the sight of her face in the mirror on the bureau. She frown at her red eyes and nose; she needed to just forget about him and move on. She didn't want to be stuck like this forever, even if she only found out yesterday, she still wanted to get over it as soon as possible. She shook away any feelings left and peeked out the window. She scanned her backyard, but nothing was there that was out of the ordinary. No. She didn't really have anything in her backyard besides the pool and jacuzzi that was connected. Yelp, even the redhead unconscious thing was still there. She sighed out of relief then started to walk to her bathroom.

She paused then turned around slowly. "Red?" she said to herself looking at the window. She quickly ran over to the window and looked down at this redhead that looked like it was a person. Her eyes went wide. "A person!" she screamed running out her room and downstairs. She started to get scared. What was an unconscious person doing in her backyard?! She started to run faster. She hoped they were alright! She charged out to the backyard and jumped over some of the pool equipment that was on the ground, the cement scratching the bottom of her bare feet. "Umm." she called loudly still standing far away from the person that was in the grass, it looked like "they" was a guy. "Umm, excuse me." she called again. He still didn't move. She felt her body start to shake as she pulled her hoody closer to her and she looked down at her feet, still on the cement, inches away from the nice evergreen. She gulped, putting her fear of bugs aside—suburbia had a lot of those—and quickly walked over to the guy and gasped when she saw his condition. "Oh! Are you alright!" she called bending down on her knees and got a little relief when he was still breathing. "Are you alright?" she asked more calm and more quietly; she didn't want to wake up the neighborhood. She let her eyes scan his body while blushing at his bare chest and was very grateful that he had a pair of jeans on. She looked down at his feet, and he didn't have any shoes on. As her eyes traveled back up to his face, a confused look appeared. First at the sight of this long, bushy tail that was the same color as his deep scarlet red hair—covered his ears and was a bit shabby. And her eyes went wider when she saw the pair of long reddish-brown dog ears on his head. She cocked an eyebrow; was he cosplaying?

* * *

Yeah, good huh? Well I thought you guys would like it, but don't keep that to yourself. Review Pls!

**Footnote(**for those that don't get the appearance of the _Canines_**)**:

For those who don't get something, I'm going to clear it up here. Any other questions just PM me. Okay, so they're not COMPLETELY dogs. They are just humans with dog tails and ears on their head, and without regular human ears. Hence, Gaara's hair covers said partand so does everyone else's that usual shows ears. If you don't know what a jackal looks like, check yahoo or google, they're really pretty. They have different ears from wolves. Theirs are longer. All the dogs in here(Sannins, Sand Siblingsbesides Gaaraetc.) have small droopy ears.


	2. Interesting Company

I thought I wasn't going to do this, but I decided against it. I NEED TO UNDERSTAND SOMETHING. This: I don't like this story that much. I really don't. I need the readers of this story to tell me why you like it, because I don't.

You know, inspiration.

I really don't understand it. I mean, I know where it's heading, I now how its going to end, and I love the climax, but just something about getting to it. It's boring me. My sister said it was because there's a lot of action in misery, and I kind of agree...anyway, you need to say something. I suggestion you do or this story might go on hiatus until I'm in that calm, bored mood...which is not now -.-

I refuse to discontinue it, because it's truly an interesting plot, in some ways.

The next chapter for Misery is finished, I just despise it -.-

* * *

Hinata struggled getting inside, and she barely made it, but she somehow managed getting the guy on her couch. She let out an exhausted sigh and looked down at him, worried. She really wondered if he'd be alright. She started to think that maybe she should call the police.

She knelt down next to the couch and scanned his body; it'd be better this time since she had some light. The light on her patio didn't help at all. She bit her lip at all the scars and bruises on his body. He had contusions all around his arms and neck. There was even some forming on his stomach. She gulped and out of curiosity she peered over him so she could see the red tattoo on the other side of his forehead better. A trail of blood stained his face, running through the "Ai", and he had a deep gash on his cheek with blood oozing out slowly. She felt sorry for him. What happened to him, she asked herself. She wondered who would do this to a man cosplaying. She doubt he was hurting anyone. It didn't even cross her mind that he could've been a psycho. Her eyes grew wide at the thought. A mass murderer!!

Gaara's eyes slowly started to crack open, but everything was blurry. He saw this violet blob. He started to think: what the hell is that? He blinked a few times then once everything became clear, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a scared girl hovering over him. Like a reflex, he quickly lifted his head up, and with force both heads butted sending Gaara back on the couch, unconscious once again, and Hinata on the floor seeing stars.

She brought her hand up to her head and shut her eyes tight; that hurt. She fluttered eyes a several times and tried to gain her composure back, but it wasn't working that well. She felt like she had a concussion. But, that wasn't her main problem! She wondered if the man on her couch was a killer! She didn't want to die. Not yet! Yesterday she might've, but today was a new day! He could easily kill her without anyone knowing!

She quickly got up off the floor and stepped far away from the eerie man on her couch. She quickly ran to the phone on the table, picked it up, and dialed the police with the press of a button. She felt her body start quivering. Pick up, she thought frightened, pick up! Her breathing was inconsistent. But how could she calm down when an insane person was on her sofa. She threw him an apprehensive glance to make sure that he was still unconscious, and then she found herself throwing him more glimpses. Suddenly she was just gazing at him. He was knocked out cold. And he had on a costume, that didn't cover his face. Now, what psycho does that?

"Hello. You have called your local police department." a lady said on the other line.

Hinata hung up immediately. She imagined she was just overemphasizing. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. Plus, he looked like he was in so much pain. All those abrasions. She promptly went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of hot water and a small rag. She dipped the rag in the steaming liquid and dabbed it along his face, making the bloodstains disappear. I wonder what Kiba would say about this, she inquired with a serious face. He probably call her crazy. Saying she shouldn't bring a stranger in her house. Saying she could get hurt. And she'd believe him. Trust him. If only he would say that he was going to hurt her, she wouldn't have fell for him. Umm, Hinata I'm not that faithful and I might cheat on you four years from now, so if you still wanna go out with me...well, I just thought you should know. That what he should've said, and would've said it looking away and scratch the back of his head. Jerk.

She let her tightened face relax. She wasn't going to let the memories of him make her go haywire. She was going to be happy now and she didn't care what he thought anymore. He was a jerk that was out of her life. And to think, she thought they were actually going to stay together—Hinata's eyes got big when she started wiping the blood away from his forehead. Her eyes dropped on his ears. They looked so real. She wondered where he bought them. She never seen ears like these. They really looked like real dog-ears. Inquisitive, she placed the rag in the bow, and swallowed as she let her fingers graze against the tip.

Twitch.

She quickly removed her hand and blanched all over. How, she thought amazed and somewhat scared. It moved all on it's own! The ear! The ear moved! By itself! She vacillated, but then quickly let her fingers brush against it again and this time it twitched twice. She was genuinely astounded now. She couldn't believe the ear moved. She was too shocked for words. What kind of costume did he have on? She told herself it was mechanical. Thousands of times. But it just didn't click. She never heard of mechanical moving dog-ears before! To prove herself right, or wrong, she raised her hand up to caress his ear. Her heart started to race, she didn't want him to get mad at her then...kill her! She moved her hand away. She thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. But then she looked at his face and realized he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Her eyes rose as she furrowed her brow; thanks to my big forehead, she thought. A sigh left her lips and she bit her tongue as she continued with her plan.

Her hand slowly rubbed the tip of his ears, which she still consider a part of a costume but her mind swiftly changed when she felt the texture. The fur was so soft and the inside was so realistic too. She absently smiled and increased her motion. She always wanted a dog but her dad always said no. He said that they were too much work, but he always forgot to mention he had a little incident with one when he was little and has been scared ever since. At least that's what her uncle said. Her uncle had a dog. Two big dogs. She loved visiting him and her cousin; she'd always play with them. They were so friendly. But this guy's "ears" weren't like theirs. She remembered, about in the middle of sophomore year, she heard about these animals called jackals. They were a part of the dog family. She thought they were so cute and hated it when Kiba made fun of their ears. She liked them. They were different. They weren't droopy and small, but attentive and big. To some extent long. That's what his ears reminded her of: jackals.

Gaara started to come to. And he almost smiled. There was this unusual feeling on his ear, but he liked it. His imagination made it think it was his mom. He wished it was. He never felt this before and maybe that's what moms did. They rubbed your ear. He wanted to open his eyes but he was tired. Absolutely tired. And his head hurt like hell, but he couldn't really remember what happened. The rubs started making him superfluous pleased, he even felt a tiny yank. Now he really wanted to see her. His mom. He could almost hear her. Gaara bit back his tiredness and tired to open his eyes. That purple blob was there again, but she was a lot clearer now. His eyes immediately opened and he glared at the girl who wasn't his mother. It's that girl, he thought angrily. He quickly smacked her hand away.

Hinata looked at him in utter horror. She thought he wasn't going to wake up soon! He lifted his head up and started growling at her. She was taken aback from the growl for two reasons: she knew he was furious and she questioned about the growling. What human in their right mind growls? She started to think he was crazy because he must think he was a dog. But then it hit her. Maybe he was a dog. That would explain the ears not leaving his head after she gave them a little yank. They didn't even budge. And his tail...

"Umm..." she spoke and backed away a little when he growled more.

His growls became more vicious. He didn't like how she touched him. And she looked so clueless. Stupid human, he thought. Then suddenly, his growls began to slowly fade when he felt dizziness start to draw near. He tried to keep his guard up but that was hard to do since he didn't have any energy whatsoever. Before they both knew it, he passed out back on the chesterfield. Hinata batted her eyes numerous times before letting out a small sigh of reprieve.

X--•--X

He was still exhausted. Every time he tried to get up, it was just a failed attempt. He gave up. He thought there was no use since he didn't have any strength. He thought he was dying. And maybe so, but he didn't care. There was nothing to lose. Nobody would miss him, not that he cared. Jiraiya and Orochimaru would probably be the two happiest people in the universe. They disgusted him. He slightly opened his eyes when he felt someone struggle to lift him up. It's that girl, he pointed out but not as angry. He was too tired. He let out a little grunt when she dropped him back on the thing he was laying on. The thing was soft, he wondered what it was. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked terrified. Another question popped up in his head: why was she so scared? Probably because he was different. He mentally rolled his eyes; or maybe it was because he growled at her. He didn't really regret it though, but felt a weird feeling in his chest.

"Umm," She paused, he just stared. "I'm g-going to take you to t-the other room. You s-should be m-more comfortable t-there."

And he let her. Like he pointed out before: what's the point in fighting if he was so weary. She lifted him up and helped him walk to this room. He tried his best to walk on his own since she was having so much trouble. She, either, was very weak or very fragile. Probably both. And she didn't say anything. Only what she said before, and that was the last time she spoke. She's scared, he acknowledged. He felt her shivering as she aided him to the room. She never looked him in the eye either, and she had very rosy cheeks. She was just so petrified and jumpy. He almost told her that he wouldn't hurt her. Let her know he wasn't going to do anything, but decided against that. Or his ego did.

The weird cloud thing was soft. Real soft. She called it a bed. It was weird; the beds back home weren't this soft. Matter of fact, they didn't even really have these "beds". Every night, all he did was sleep on the ground, so that was his bed: the ground. But this was soft, and he had this vast cushion under his head, which was much feathery. He subconsciously started to like the human world. And he had other things on his mind. Like when the girl was going to be back. She left, which felt, like an hour ago. He didn't miss her, he could care less for a human, but she had this strange scent. It made her...appealing? He couldn't really put his finger on it. But he wasn't saying that she was unattractive, she was real pretty. Gorgeous. But he immediately stopped thinking about it. His thoughts were heading to where he didn't want them to go to: thinking good of a human. Even if they were very similar in looks, he still didn't like them. He was told plenty of times that his dad died by a human's hands, and many other stories. So how could he judge? He didn't know, he just did.

The door opened and he didn't mean to but he quickly looked over and he was very joyous in the back of his head that it was she. She had this steaming bowl of something in her hand and she walked steadily over to him. He didn't like how she was still afraid of him, but he kind of thought she wasn't since she had her eyes locked on the bowl and tried her best not to drop it. He wondered what it was. He sat up on the bed and watched as she stirred this object in the bowl a few times.

Hinata stretched out her hands handing him the bowl of soup: chicken noodle. "Here." she said and blushed a little when he just threw her and the bowl a glance. "Umm, y-you don't have t-to e-eat it if you—"

"What is it?" he asked looking at the bowl. It looked really hot.

She stared at him, wide-eyed; she couldn't believe that he talked. Now that was one question answered. "Uhh, soup."

He nodded and took the bowl, and the napkin under it kept his hand from burning. He rose the bowl slowly and sniffed it a couple of time. It didn't smell like any soup he had before. "What kind?" he asked still sniffing in the delightful aroma.

"Chicken noodle."

He looked at her with indifference. What the hell was this chicken noodle? He inhaled the soup one more time, and for some reason, he felt like he would hurt her feelings so he actually cared enough to eat it anyway, but he didn't tell himself that. No, he told himself that it was because he was starving and because he hadn't eaten in days. But that was partially the reason anyway.

"Umm, sorry." she said when he swallowed a mouthful of the soup, without using the soup she provided, and winced. He stared at her with his mouth slightly opened. "Try, uh, the s-spoon."

Another apathetic stare and another query: what was a spoon? He mentally groaned; the human world was too complex. He became a little baffled when she brought this seat in the corner over to the room and sat in it.

Hinata made herself comfortable; she knew she was going to be here for a while. She questioned why he was so uncommon with these things. "The spoon." she said and pointed to it in the bowl. She conjectured she had to treat him like a child.

He looked at this spoon. "What do I do with it?"

"You eat with it." She pondered on his age. If he was mentally challenged. He didn't sound like he was, but he acted like it, a little. And there was no logically reason for all of this. She gave up on the dog idea. That was just impossible and insane. Maybe she was the challenged one for even thinking that. Or doing what she was doing. She couldn't believe she was taking in this complete stranger. But she was. And she felt good but horrible at the same time. He's been here since last night, she said to herself, and he hasn't done anything yet. She continued to tell herself that he wasn't dangerous, that he still hasn't done anything. So she made herself believe that. He was hurt and he needed to be taken care of. And she probably should've took him to the hospital but she didn't want to. As crazy as it sounds, she felt comfortable around him and she wanted the company. Yes, Sakura would always be there for her, but she couldn't talk to Sakura right now. All she would talk about was either having such a good boyfriend, indirectly, or talk about how Kiba was evil. And Hinata didn't want to hear that. All she wanted to do was get away from that. Maybe in a few days she'll call Sakura, but now, she didn't want to. Plus, it felt good to have someone around in the mornings. It was so different, relaxing in a way.

"How?" he asked after observing it for a while.

Hinata snapped out of her musing and said, "You pick the food up with it." She watched him nod slightly, but she could tell he didn't know what to do. She cleared her throat a little then reached for the bowl and looked up at him with confusion when he pulled it farther away from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a creased forehead and clutched the bowl firmly. Just because he was having a dilemma eating the soup doesn't mean he didn't want it; it tasted, sort of, good.

She blinked twice. "I was going to help you."

A grimaced approached his face. He didn't like that. Accepting help. He was never accustom to allowing others to help him. Every time someone tried, he'd always pushed him or her away. Not physically. He just never liked those kind of people. The ones that pitied him. He always knew he'd be okay all on his own. So why except help? He never did. No, not until now. He gave her the bowl. He figured that if he was so hungry, he wouldn't care. And strangely enough, he didn't. He watched her use the spoon to stir the soup, then she picked it up, catching the noodles—he inhaled—and chicken.

"So just, ummm..." she paused looking away. She didn't know how she was going to teach him, an adult, how to eat soup. She looked up and blushed a little when she found him staring at her. She gulped and lifted the spoon, blowing all the steaming away that was emitting from it. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought with a bigger blush than before. He was a grown man!

All the blushing and her hand shaking, and he wasn't even phased by it at all. He contemplated on what she was going to say, but then forced himself to not care. Gaara looked down, taking in everything. The blanket he was on was totally different than the ones back home. It was soft, not tough. He, absent mindedly, quickly looked over when she breathed out one of her meek umms. She was holding the spoon over the bowl carefully with a huge blush. He was confused about that, but again, assumed she was just nervous.

It was real awkward for her. Feeding a guy, who looked like he was about her age. She was shivering the whole time, and it looked like it didn't both him one bit. But it did. When he thought it wouldn't be hard to except help, he didn't think it'd be this kind of help. He felt like a child. And when he was child, he didn't even get fed like that. Though it was comforting, in a way.

* * *

I liked the second half at least, and chapter three is somewhat adorable...I need to rethink my statement above. Now that I think about it...whatever, I still _may_ need that boost from you all.

R3view.


	3. The Shy, The TV Obsessor, and The Robe

Uploaded for FanGirl Of SasuNaru Hotness(Damn tha's a long name to type!...I'm lazy) & Inubaki. Sorry I took so long :)

...I don't like this one :T

Romance isn't really setting in until next time -shugs-

But this one is kind of cute -smiles-

Probably going to update DeiDei's story or Ita's story or even both soon because I have nothing to do whatsoever on this fine Saturday evening TT.TT

Enjoy :l

R3view.

* * *

They weren't talking to each other. But then again, why should they? It wasn't like they were friends or family. And it wasn't mandatory. Gaara didn't care for a friend, a human. All she did was come in the room, give him food, leave, then come back later for the bowl or plate. He didn't even look her in the eye. He'd always look away, pretending to be interested in something else. But he let his eyes watch her leave. It always felt utterly secluded when she wasn't around. But he pushed that feeling away. He was getting spoiled, and he didn't like it. He didn't understand how, after all these years of fending for himself; being on his own, he could feel so lonesome just from being alone mere minutes. It nauseated him. And what made him even angrier is that he's been here for some time, and she still hasn't asked him his name or anything. He scoffed; he alleged he shouldn't care. But since he was so _spoiled_, he wanted more attention.

It was a few more hours before she came back. And again he turned away. Maybe that's why she wasn't talking to him, she probably thought he didn't want to speak to her. He, maybe, wanted to speak to her. Maybe wanted to hear her voice. Hearing her voice couldn't hurt, and he would've talked if he wasn't so amazed with the outside. This bright round orb shined in the sky, making the room he was in light up. He pondered on what it was, since in his world it was dark all the time. Only the moon gave them light, and this yellow, orange ball in the sky didn't look nothing like the moon. It hurt his eyes. But he couldn't look away. He turned to her, seeing white and purple spots in his vision, when she let out a little giggle. It was cute to him, but he kept his serious face on. "What's so funny?" he asked then turned to the window. Maybe she'll talk now, he conjectured.

"Oh, umm..." she breathed out after she stopped laughing abruptly. She paused but he wanted more than her usual umms. "Does the sun bother you?"

"The _sun_." he uttered to himself, sun coming out odd. So that bright sphere is a sun, he thought. He glanced her way. "No."

She nodded as she walked over and took away the now clean plate she gave him earlier. She realized he liked chicken even if he's only been here for two days. She didn't want him to growl at her again, so she didn't speak. She still didn't know what he was. He was either a cosplayer or a...dog? That would be peculiar. And rare. But she liked different. She always laughed at the fact that he could be a dog. Half human, half dog. That would be real different. But she loved fantasy, and all this kept her mind off of other things. She wondered if he liked her though. He never really looked at her, well, not until today. So she was real surprised when he asked, "What is your name?"

She took the question in. "Uh, Hinata." she answered after a slight moment.

He observed how she was startled. He figured that he really must have put her off. Was she really that surprised that he asked a simple question? It was just a question, a question that he was glad to receive an answer for. Hinata, he said to himself. The name sojourned in his head.

"Umm..." More umms and always that pause. He was beginning to get use to her routine.

"What?" he asked with impatience. It was starting to irk him though. How she never finished what she started. He always had to force it out of her. Even if this was only the second time it happened.

She looked away for a minute. "Are you...umm, a dog?"

Both eyebrows reared. He was sort of shocked that she asked; didn't she already know? But no, he forgot this was the human world and his kind of people didn't exist here. He was thinking Jiraiya was an asshole. He knew that this would happen. And he made people think he was a good guy. Well, he wasn't, at least not to Gaara. He nodded nonchalantly then looked back out the window. The sun was so mesmerizing.

To say she was bewildered would be a total underestimation. She was blown away. She knew she was thinking about it, but she would never guess that it could be true. He was just joking. He must be kiddy. He had to be. Those ears must be fake. That tail must be fake. Those fangs must be fake! It just wasn't possible. "You don't look like a dog," she said eagerly extensive-eyed.

"I'm half jackal." He didn't know why he answered that. He didn't know why he was wasting his breath on a human. But he was. After a few minutes, he stopped gazing out the window and turned back to her, very startled when she was staring him down. He felt a tingle of heat run through his body, just vaguely though.

Her eyes were still huge and she continuously looked him up and down. This has to be a joke, she thought. It was just impossible. He had to buy all those things! Yeah, that was it! He was just a big fan of cosplaying! But all that wasn't convincing her. A minute ago, she was just thinking this would be cool: having a human-dog in her house, but this was just too much. She just thought she was going crazy. But now it could actually be true. She slowly inched closer to him, but made sure she wasn't too close. She didn't want him to get angry like last time. "Your ears." she uttered fervently.

"What about them?"

"They're...real?"

He let out a sigh of annoyance then nodded.

"Can..."

He stared at her; there was that pause, but no umm. He was confused. "What?"

She blinked numerous of times with adventurous eyes. "Can...can I touch them?"

An eyebrow lifted. He was wondering why would she want to do that. Plus, he didn't like anyone touching him. He's been so protective of himself, and someone touching his ears or tail was usually out of the question. That's why he got so angry with her when she touched his ears before. Why would she want to? They were just ears. He was real baffled, but didn't show it. He knew she wouldn't do anything though; she just had that vibe to her. So he figured "what the hack!" and shrugged.

Hinata lit up. She could touch them again! She quickly, but hesitantly, inched closer to him and let her fingers touch the tip. She didn't even notice the weird look he gave her when she smiled as his ear twitched. She was in seventh heaven! She had a dog!...kind of. She always wanted this to happen! It could even speak to her! Just like on the cartoons! She didn't even care if this made her crazy for believing this or if this was...a dream! This was just so terrific! She sat down in the chair that she kept next to the bed and gazed at him with a content smile, longer than she knew.

Gaara began to make awkward movement in the bed. Why was she staring at him like that? "What?" he asked with slight base in his voice.

"Oh!" she breathed out then looked down with a blush. She didn't know she was staring. The smile was still there; it was a reticent one now. He was just so amazing. Curiosity was nagging her and she really wanted to know more about him.

X--•--X

Hinata kept throwing the other couch peeks. That was where Gaara was. That's what he said his name was. Gaar-a. She liked it. It went well with his red hair and tail, for some reason. She learned a lot about him in the past...hour or so? Maybe it was more. She wasn't keeping track of the time. But how could she with a human-dog-jackal...person was in her house! She loved having this type of company! It really made her happy. It really made her feel like a new person. It made her forget all about one person.

She just asked him crazy question, some she thought were so stupid. Maybe that's why he didn't answer some. Like, he didn't answer her when she asked about the tattoo on his head and why did he have it. She rolled her eyes and mentally slapped herself. Because it's just a tattoo Hinata, she scolded herself. But she was glad that he did answer most of them. She asked him about where he came from, and man, was that an interesting story. She also asked him about how he got hurt, and that was on of the questions that he didn't answer. She looked down at the magazine that she was pretending to read and felt so dimwitted; they haven't spoken since.

Gaara was taking in his surroundings. His stomach kind of hurt, but he knew that would go away soon since his species healed fast. He looked over at his caretaker. He hated that. Having to be taken care of. It made him not like himself. He could take care of himself just fine! He mentally sighed. And he also didn't like how he was having an ego-attack.

Ego-Attack: having a high state of insecurity and immaturity.

Something caught his eye. "What's that?" he asked staring at this big box.

Hinata quickly looked up from her false reading and followed his eyes to the television. "Oh, it's a TV." She faltered for a minute then asked, "Do you want to watch it?"

He continued to stared. "I am." he said then sent her a small glare when she let out a tiny laugh.

She looked at him and smiled. "No,"—she pick up the remote next to her and pushed a green button—"do you want to watch that?"

Gaara watched how the black screen on the box turned on...and all these pictures, moving pictures appeared out of nowhere! Then this loud noise came on with it and it went with the people moving their lips on this TV! He was beyond shocked. And it was just so entertaining to watch. He couldn't explain it but he just stared at the mysterious square in awe.

Hinata giggled a bit. Then she giggled more; he was really into that TV. He didn't even turn around when laughed this time. If she didn't know any better, she'd could almost see his mouth open. Like a child, she thought happily. He was really interesting. But, sadly, that smile went away as Hinata realized blood was seeping through the band-aid that she placed on his face over the scar. She got up and quickly went to the bathroom to get another one and a wet rag.

She rushed out of the bathroom and back to the living room. She frowned a little. He was still watching TV. She couldn't believe that he didn't even notice her leaving, or coming back. He didn't even turned around! Didn't even give her a glimpse! But she had to calm down; she was getting jealous of a TV. A blush appeared. She didn't mean that she wanted his attention! She just wanted him to recognize her more...which was exactly the same thing. She heaved a sigh pushing the thought away and she sat next to him on the sofa. "Gaara." she called feeling a bit weird.

He didn't answer her, just gazed at the entertaining box.

"Gaara." she called a little louder, but he still didn't budge. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she got off the couch.

A wrinkle formed in his forehead when the box turned black again. He looked to at her. "Did you do that?"

She smiled politely at him and put the remote on the end table that was closer to her side of the sofa. "I need to change your band-aid," she said with the same smile, now sitting next to him.

"Did you do that?" He wasn't letting it go.

"Your band-aid." Same smile.

He continued to survey her as she started changing this band-aid on his face. Yep, she did it. Why would she do that though? He was having fun, or whatever. He liked watching those people, those humans, make a fool of themselves. And hearing those series of laughter in the background every time they continued their foolish acts. He liked all of that. His eyes drifted over to the black-square object that she used early to turn the TV on. It was just right behind her. He figured if he just reached over her he could get the thing in no time. He watched her back up and she gave him a small smile. "There." she said.

Gaara watched her then glimpsed at the device behind her. She raised one eyebrow; she wondered what he was looking at? Too bad she tried to find out. Because as soon as she turned her head to see what he was looking at, she let out a squeak when he practically jumped on her.

Her cheeks heated up as she gaped up at him; she knew her face was beet red. He wasn't even looking at her but his face was so close, too close. "G-Gaara...what are you doing?" she asked but he didn't pay her any attention, she did see he was reaching for something though. And then it hit her: he wanted the remote. Now she was blushing because she was mortified.

When he grabbed the tool a diminutive smirk emerged. He quickly got off of her and pressed a black circle. He looked at the TV and waited and waited but nothing happened. He slowly looked down at the gadget and pressed another black circle and still nothing happened. He was beginning to get real frustrated. He started to just push random circles, red ones and blue ones, but none of them worked. glared but it went away when he saw a hand reach over and press the only green circle. Then the TV was back on. He throws the thing beside him and began to watch TV. Three minutes into the moving picture, he threw Hinata a glance but that turned into a stare. He mused on why she was sitting there, with a red face and pouting.

Hinata just gazed at the TV in thought. She couldn't believe she was attracted to him for that one moment. He just wanted the remote, she said to herself and her face just got redder.

"What's wrong?" he asked and was disgusted; he cared.

She snapped out of her self-pitying and looked at him. "Huh?" she breathed out in a daze.

"You look angry."

Her eyes grew catholic. She didn't mean to make it so obvious! Her face got as red as it could, she lowered her eyes quickly. "Umm! I'm not mad!" She felt so embarrassed.

He eased closer to her. "Why is your face so red?"

Hinata tried to breath in and out to calm down, but that was all futile when she looked up and he was right in her face. Noses touching. She could even feel his breath of her lips. Her whole body was scarlet now.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow as he watched her fall to the floor.

X--•--X

Hinata felt so light headed. Her head was throbbing. It felt like it had it's own heart. That's exactly why she didn't want to open her eyes, but she did anyway as a reflex from coming to. Her eyes scoped out the room, but she wasn't in her room. She was in the room she let Gaara stay in. His room. It might as well be called his. But she pushed the thought away; he was probably going to leave soon. She didn't like to think about that, even if they only knew each other for a couple of days. She knows she would miss seeing him in the morning. She mentally shrugged; oh well, she thought out of disappoint. She figured she just would go back to waking up in the morning by herself, all alone—she rolled over on the bed, feeling a bit miserable. And now that she felt miserable, she started thinking about her life. Kiba. She wished Gaara was here. Well, he was there, he just wasn't with her. She wished he was in the room with her. He always made her think happy thoughts. Kiba-less thoughts.

She heard someone enter the room, and she had a good feeling it was Gaara. And if it wasn't she'd scream.

"You're awake." he said, and she heard him walking over to the bed.

She furrowed her brow. "How did you know?" she questioned and turned over on the bed, feeling a soft fabric that wasn't the covers against her skin, and smiled when he pointed to his ear. He smirked as he watched her sit up. She blinked twice. "What?"

He glanced at the door. "Did you sleep well?"

She stared at him confused, until she remembered what happened. She forgot all about that. She couldn't believe this! She actually passed out! She thought she got rid of that habit in high school! She hasn't passed out since the first time Kiba tried to kiss her, which ended horribly; it just didn't happened that night, the only thing that happened was the date ending early because she freaked out. She shut her eyes tight slapping her forehead. She felt so like a idiot once again. She started to think she was an expert at making a fool of herself.

"I think you're sick." he said seating in her usual seat. He almost laughed; it was like they switched roles.

A defeated sigh left her lips as she cracked her eyes open, still feeling a bit light-headed. But her eyes opened wide when she seen the big, bright yellow sleeve from her ROBE hang off her arm. Her robe! The one that was hanging up in her bathroom! Okay Hinata, calm down, she told herself, you still have your clothes. Yeah, of course she did. He just put the robe on over her clothes. She told herself that over and over, even if she felt the terry cloth against her legs. Her eyes widened then she slowly turned to Gaara.

He stared. "What is it?"

Hinata looked down, she slipped her hand inside her robe and pressed against her collarbone, not feeling the T-shirt she had on early. She gulped as she let her other hand travel up her bare leg, MISSING the sweat pants she had on. She was going to have a heart attack.

She moved her hands along her leg and invisible cleavage like crazy, missing her clothes very much! All she felt was her bra and panties. She shot her head up with wide eyes and a huge blush; did he…deflower her? No! Not now! She wasn't ready! She didn't think she was ready! Did it hurt? Did she, like, moan? Ew! That disgusted her! She felt so…so tainted! She started rubbing her legs together like crazy feeling for blood and pain, but nothing was there. She figured he probably cleaned her up and tried to play it off. Well, she wasn't…why would he do that?! She trusted him! Now she was a whore because whores were the only people that didn't remember their first time! She felt like such a…a…a skank!

Gaara watched as her expressions changed erratically, most of them looking terrified and disgusted. He wondered why she was feeling herself up. He smirked. "What's wrong?"

She quickly turned to him as she breathed in and out to calm her nerves. "Did you take my…"

"No." he answered after a moment. He saw how she calmed down. Did she actually think he would do that? He mentally shrugged, he probably should've. He was tired of being a virgin. He didn't care about the only-have-one-mate-for-the-rest-of-your-life rule. The dogs weren't liked that anyway, it was only those jackals.

"Then, umm, where are my clothes?" she asked with a blush. He saw me naked, she pointed out to herself.

"In the room with the _TV_." He said TV weird. He looked over and saw that she was red again. "I think you have a cold." he said once he walked over to her and put the back of his head on her head. He watched her get redder. "Do you have any herbs?"

Her heart was beating fast. Real fast. He stood up and stared at her, making her blush more; she didn't like when people stared at her.

He blinked. "You really need some medicine."

"I'm not sick." she said quickly. "I'm just a little…" She stopped. "Why did you change me into my robe?"

"Robe?" She pointed to the thing he thought was a kimono. "I thought that was a human kimono." He thought she would be more comfortable since the girls in his world wore kimono all the time.

"Oh." She still didn't understand.

He smelled her confusion. "You looked uncomfortable."

She was really confused now. She had on sweat pants and a T-shirt! She thought whatever of it, though. He probably didn't know what comfortable clothes really were.

"So…" he started. He wanted to see if his theory was correct and wondered what she would say. It'd be interesting to see her reaction.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

He inched near her and whispered seductively in her ear, "Can we fuck?" He smirked, and she could feel it against her ear. He backed up a little and stared into her wide eyes before her face became crimson and she passed out again. He stood up straight and the smirk on his face turned mischievous; she wasn't sick. No, she just got nervous easily. And it was quite pleasurable.


	4. Mary's Little Lamb

Tsunade proudly walked over to the mammoth table in the middle of the room with a smile branded on her face

Tsunade contentedly walked over to the immense table in the middle of the room with a smile branded upon her face. She finally got the document that gave Gaara the right to come back once he passed the mission he was given. She hoped he was doing well in finding a human girl worthy of his time. She doubts that though. Even though Gaara wasn't very pleasing to the eye, humans were vile. Much worst than him. She scowled.

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked with his customary smirk looking at the pink piece of paper in her hand.

She grinned placing the perfumed document on the dark wooden table. "It's his clause. Gaara's."

Orochimaru grimaced with revulsion staring at the pink paper. "No wonder it smells horrible."

She furrowed her brow. "That's my best scent."

"Humph, that explains why you reek constantly."

Tsunade balled up her fist feeling her eye began to twitch. And it made her even angrier when he just stared at her indifferently.

Jiraiya noticed the tension and cleared his throat. "Tsunade," he started. "Is it official?"

She quickly snapped out of her frustration. She looked at Jiraiya with a serious face. "All it needs is his blood."

He nodded and reached into the pocket of his red robes and pulled out a vas filled to the top with red liquid.

She took it with care and asked while examining it, "Kabuto had a sample?"

He shook his head.

She cocked her eyebrow. "Then how did you get a hold of—" She stopped at the sight of a wicked smirk on Orochimaru's face. "You're terrible."

He let out a deep chuckle. "Thank you." He peered over the document to get a better glimpse at it. "What now?"

She folded her arms with a smirk. "You should know Snake-bastard."

He sent her a prompt glare.

"Hey!" Jiraiya cut in. "I can only call him that!"

Orochimaru leisurely looked at him with an abhorrent look. "This is why we are not friends."

He lightheartedly flagged his best friend. "Yes we are."

"Anyway, all we need to do is this," she said and opened the vessel letting all the blood pour onto the paper. "And voila!"

All three councilmen watched as the once perfect pink document turned into a scarlet rose with an orange stem that had green thorns. Tsunade smiled at her work as Jiraiya gaped in awe. Orochimaru, however, frowned.

"That's interesting," Jiraiya declared picking up the flower and observing it.

Orochimaru folded his arms. "It's hideous."

She disregarded his remark. "Just keep that in a safe place and...do you want me to—"

"No, I got it." Jiraiya looked up at her and smirked. "But I would like you to go on a date with—"

"That is nauseating," the councilman cut in with a deeper grimace.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Just keep it in a safe place Jiraiya," she said through clenched teeth. She slowly turned around and forced herself to leave.

"Wench." He looked over when Jiraiya started to suck his teeth. He glowered. "What?"

He frowned. "You…" He sighed.

"What?" he urged angrily.

"Forget it." He handed the rose to his friend. "Do what you got to do."

He snatched the rose from his hand and smirked when the head winced from the thorns gazing his hand. He got up and left the room as well.

Jiraiya scowled.

X--•--X

Gaara gazed at the small _treat_ in his hand. It didn't even look editable.

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. What was he doing? Yeah, she knew he was observing the piece of the breakfast bar she gave him but why didn't he just eat it? She already told him it was safe to eat, and she even told him it had a special flavor. So what was taking him so long? She thought he wanted a piece since when she took it out he continued to stare at it. And when she opened it he asked if it was food.

He glanced from the snack to her numerous of times. "What is this?" he asked again.

"It's a breakfast bar," she stated. "Uhh, cinnamon—"

"What's that?"

"A spice..." She sounded very unsure to him. But he was confusing that uncertainty with her question as to what does his world use for seasoning.

He sniffed it twice and a twisted look emerged on his face. It smelled awful. Was she trying to poison him! This stuff stunk! But then again, if she was trying to kill him she would be trying to kill herself; he watched thoroughly when her face beamed as she started to chew that...stuff in her mouth. She made it look good. It looked like she was enjoying herself to no end. He looked at the portion in his hand.

She giggled and got up from her seat at the dining room table. As she walked out of the room she said, "You should really try it."

He quickly dropped the piece on the table and rushed after her. "Where are you going?"

Hinata came to a stop once she was facing her front door. She shifted the strap of the black purse on her shoulder turning towards him. She smiled. "I'm going to work."

A muted growl vibrated in his throat. Again?! "You already went yesterday."

"I know," she said opening the door. "I have to work again today."

"And you worked the day before that too."

She turned to him with her hand on the handle of the screen door. "Yes, and—"

"And everyday last week."

She gave him a sad look. "Gaara, is something wrong?"

He stared at her apathetically. Of course nothing's wrong. Everything's just dandy. No! Everything is terrible! Yes, something's wrong! He wants to know why she keeps going to this job and leaving! Leaving the house! Leaving him! But of course he would never tell her that, so he'll take the alternative. "Forget it."

"Umm, okay," she uttered and headed out the door. Her hand slipped into her pocketbook and started to move around for her keys, but she couldn't find them. Where are they, she asked herself. She usually kept them in the same compartment of her handbag but they weren't there.

"What are you looking for?" Gaara asked and she jumped.

"Gaara," she exclaimed in a shaky voice after turning to him. "W...what are you doing out here?"

"What are you looking for?" he questioned again.

"My..." She sighed. "My keys—" She stopped when a glint of the sun mirrored off of a reflective object that was hanging out of Gaara's pants pocket. Hinata strained to see what the sun was reflecting off of. What in the world was that? She moved to the side and blinked, getting a better look at it. "Gaara...are those my keys?" she asked utterly perplexed.

He pulled the shiny item out of his pocket and held out his hand with the keys in his palm. Yes, he stole her car keys because he realized she couldn't go anyway without them. Enough said.

She smiled approaching him. He must've taken her keys because he thought they were a toy. Acting just like a dog. She began to acquire the keys from his hand but her eyes widened when he grabbed her. Hinata started to try and tug away, but he wouldn't let her go. Her face became a tad red. "W-what are you doing?"

He just stared at her. Did she want to leave him that bad? Was she making this work thing all up? Why would she even do that? It didn't matter anyways; she wasn't going anywhere.

She continued to try to pull away from him but he was too strong. "Gaara," she strained out. "I need to go...I...I need to go to work—uhh!"

Gaara looked down at his _caretaker_ aloofly and felt her face heat up against his chest. She was pulling so hard. He just took the opportunity to pull himself. Thus, she fell on him. And she was burning up. Her whole body. "Gaara?" she called.

He gently pushed her away. "I'm coming with you," he proclaimed and walked by her in the direction of the car.

She quickly followed him. "What?"

"I said I'm coming with you."

Her big eyes watched as he leaned against the Scion and gave her an impatient look. "But—"

"What's wrong with me coming?" he asked and started to get pissed off. Maybe she was trying to get away from him. What did he do? He has only been here for about three weeks. Was he getting on her nerves?

"No, nothing's wrong with that," she explained hastily. "But you don't want to hang around my job until I get off of work."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get bored."

He almost rolled his eyes. "How do you know that?"

She bit her tongue. Should she tell him? She knew he'd get mad. Seeing that he got angry about a lot was another thing she picked up beside his somewhat low attention span. It wasn't that he was stupid or had ADD—though she didn't have proof—but he wanted to know about everything. And she didn't want anybody to see him go into a trance with something like he did with the television. She wasn't even sure he was ready to deal with other people. Especially rude people. People who would make fun of his appearance and she didn't know what he'd do to them. Kill them? She mentally shook her head. "No," she forced out with her eyes shut.

He furrowed his brow. "No?"

She shook her head. She was putting her foot down...or trying to. "I said...I said you're not coming with me. No."

A sinful smirk gradually grew on his face as he started chuckling. She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a puzzled expression. He couldn't believe that she was actually trying to control him. Control him. Gaara. Nobody ever did that. "You can't stop me," he stated with a wicked smile.

As her confidence started to lower and all hope was going out the window, she frowned. But she still had to try. Just think, if her dad saw this he'd be proud. Only if she succeeded of course. "I'm not letting y-you."

He glared at her. Was she really going to fight him on this? All he wanted was to follow her. And good thing she didn't realize that yet. With any luck anyways. "I'm going."

"N..." Her eyes vaguely expanded and she began to back up slowly as he advanced towards her with a malevolent look broadcasted along his face. "N...no."

He backed her up into the door. She looked terrified. Cowering beneath him. He could almost laugh. How could she ever think she could tell him what not to do? He was in control. Always. His forehead wrinkled when he heard her mumble something. She said it exceedingly low. "What did you say?"

She gulped. "W-why...why do y-you want to come so b-badly?"

His eyes moderately broadened. He stood up straight and withdrew a few steps back. "What?"

"I...I want to know why y-you want to come with me to work so badly."

Backfire. Let's give it some time to register...

...

...

...

Why would she ask that! She was never, never, ever to ask a question like that! That's like her asking why he wanted to follow her! Shit, it's all the same thing! She caught on to him! But he realized he had to keep his cool. He had to get to her job. He had to follow her! He didn't know why but staying in that place alone was horrible! So boring! It was so...so lonely. "Fine," he said and folded his arms.

X--•--X

"Hey Hinata," TenTen greeted with a small smile behind the counter.

She gave her friend a small smile in return and looked over to see her black-haired co-worker coming out of the back with two boxes stacked in his hands.

"TenTen," Koichi groused with a full frown. "You can at least help—Hinata!"

He dropped the heavy packages and speedily ran over to Hinata before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tight. "I missed you!"

A minor blushed appeared; she was kind of use to this by now. "Hi Koi—"

"Missed you! Missed you! Missed you!" he shouted and his embrace became more firm.

TenTen furrowed her eyebrows. "Koichi! You saw her yesterday! Now pick up these boxes and get back to work!"

He looked over at her with puppy dog eyes while his hug loosened. "What did I do wrong?"

"Get back to work...now!"

Hinata back up quickly, but unnoticed once he let her go. Koichi started to shake his head with an angry expression on his face as he went to retrieve the boxes off the floor.

TenTen scowled at her co-worker then turned back to Hinata with a gracious smile. "He's an idiot."

"I heard that!" Koichi yelled from the back room. Hinata let out a slight giggle.

"So..." she began and raised her brow.

Hinata blinked twice. "What?"

"Hinata, you..." She scoffed. "I can read you like a book."

She was still confused. "I...I don't get it."

TenTen shook her head.

"Daddy, your ice cream is spilling," the little girl said to her father as all the people walked pass them in the food court. She raised her hand to his jeans and gave them a tiny yank. "Daddy, what are you looking?"

The man stared forward with ample eyes and his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what was standing before his eyes. This was a public mall! A big one at that, and just seeing this made him more surprised than furious. "Miko."

"Yes daddy?"

"Cover your eyes."

The little girl blinked several times but she abided to her father's insistence.

"Woooow," a little boy with round glasses spoke in awe gazing up at the tall strange-looking man.

Gaara gave the kid an irritated glance. Why was he looking at him like that? He gave his surroundings a quick scan. Why were all these people staring at him?

He hates to admit it, but Hinata was right; he got bored. After that little fit he had back at her house, and how he still refused to stay there, she finally agreed to let him come. He was successful in getting to her job. Gaara please wait here, she begged in the driver's seat, I'll be back in...awhile. He nodded and just watched her walk into this gigantic house that tons of other people were entering. And in the next few seconds, he got bored.

So, he entered the big house with other humans and everyone has been staring at him like he wasn't...a human. Well, that makes sense now.

"Look at his tail!" three children yelled running around him.

A girl whispered in her friend's ear, "Is he cosplaying?"

"I don't know, but he's hot," she murmured back smiling.

He instantly looked over at the two girls and saw how one ducked her head as she began to blush. What was wrong with these humans? A long growl emitted from his throat when he felt a harsh pull on his tail. He turned around and saw three youngsters laughing.

"It's, like, stuck on his butt!" the blonde-headed adolescent commented and tried to touch it again but Gaara immediately grasped onto his hand and started adding pressure to his hand.

The boy began to cry. "Oww! It hurts! Let go!"

"Hey!" a father roared approaching Gaara holding on to his child's hand firmly and shoved him so the kid could be let go. "Stop that!"

Gaara glowered at the middle-aged man and forgot about the little boy who ran away with his friends.

He shook his head in displeasure with a frown. "You can't be coming around here terrorizing our children like that! This is a mall!" His eyes looked him up and down. "And put a shirt on! Our kids—"

"Daddy!" Miko yelled when her dad was punched by the odd man.

"So, Hinata I was thinking," Koichi started as they were walking around the mall.

Hinata showed a small frown. "Koichi, TenTen wanted us to go to the other candle store and—"

"See!" he yelled facing her. "I'm almost nineteen and am working at some candle store! A candle store! A chick only store!"

"Umm..."—she smiled nervously—"I'm still eighteen and I work at—"

"But it's different for you Hinata! You're _precious_ daddy pays all your bills." He began to speed up and frowned. "I don't even know why you work." He gave her a curious peek from the corner of his eyes. "Why do you—"

Hinata halted and stared at Koichi with a minor cocked eyebrow when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Koichi?"

He absently grabbed her arm and started running towards the food court screaming, "Fight!"

She tried her best to keep up. "Slow down Koichi, please."

"Someone stop that crazy man!" a woman shouted in fear.

"Daddy!" Miko cried when she saw red liquid drip from his nose.

"Ooh!" Koichi cheered with a sly smile. "Someone's really getting their ass kicked."

Hinata frowned at him. How could he take pleasure in this? Koichi always took a liking into fights and violent things like that, but she never did. Kiba never fought around her since he knew she didn't like it. She was sort of a pacifist. And she knows that anybody she knew wouldn't be making this riot. Making a little girl scream for her dad. Her eyes widened when she heard a loud growl. What the? "Gaara?" she mumbled to herself. He wouldn't.

"Whoo! That cosplayer is kicking the shit out of that man!" Koichi rooted.

He would! "Gaara!" she yelled and gentle pushed her way through the crowd and was shocked—but not that shocked—when she saw Gaara staring evilly at this half dead man. "Gaara!" she yelled again as loud as she could.

His angry expression suddenly left and he turned his head. He finally found her. "Hina—"

"Gaara!" she called out when the injured father sent Gaara an unexpected hit in his cheek. Without delay, she ran over to him and kneeled down. Her hand hovered over the red mark on his face. "Gaara..." she said with concern.

Koichi walked over to Hinata while clapping with laughter. "Best sucker punch I've ever seen! Hey Hinata, you know this guy?"

X--•--X

His teeth clinched as the ice tapped the whelp on the upper part of his cheek. He cut his eyes over at Hinata and saw that she was still frowning. She's been frowning since they left that place he heard the asshole call a mall. On the way back to the house. When she got the ice. She didn't even say one word to him.

Hinata adjusted the ice so it would cover the whole mark. She was real choleric. She begged him to stay in the car, and he said he would! But he didn't. She knew something like this would happen. Her frown was still broadcasted on her face but she gave Gaara confused eyes when he snatched the ice pack out of her hand and got off the couch.

He sent her an irritated glance. "Stop that," he said and walked into the kitchen.

She shook her head while getting up as well. She followed him. "I asked you to stay in the car," she continued before going to the refrigerator, taking out two steaks and a bowl of prepared brown rice.

"You took too long," he argued back. "I wasn't going to wait there any longer."

"But how could that be? I was only—"

"You were gone for a long time," he snarled displaying his piercing, ferocious canines.

Quickly her eyes fell to the packs of meat in her hand. He hasn't got so angry at her since the first time they met. But she knew she didn't take long, so what was it? Did he really get bored that fast?

He said he would stay at her house for a while, and of course she let him. Where else would he go? And over the pass two weeks or so, he's been okay. But he did start acting annoyed around the end of last week. And what he said this morning was out of the blue. Craziness. Creases started to form in her brow as an idea popped in her head. Was he cantankerous about her work?

"What are you doing?" he asked with his arms folded. He was waiting for her fix him his dinner; he was hungry. He would've eaten that steak in her hand raw, like he usually did, but preferred the taste of it actually cooked.

She swiftly looked up at him. "Oh! Nothing!" She began to quickly walk by towards the stove, but abruptly stopped a foot behind him. She felt her legs and hands start to shake. She might pass out. Not again! What was that? Then it hit her: Gaara has been here forthree weeks. That's all that needs to be said. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned around and saw him staring at her. But was she brave enough to say it?

He blinked. Why was she acting so weird? "Answer my question."

All his words weren't even heard. All she saw was his mouth move in slow motion. It was horrible. But was he able to handle it without killing her? She might die if it became worst. Her unstable hands dropped the meat in her hands as it got stronger. She raised her small hands and nearly covered half of her face. Her legs started shaking more. Her vision was getting wobbly. She might just faint.

What a sheer dilemma she was being set in.

"Stop acting so foolish," he said. Her eyes got bigger as her hands put more pressure on her face. He mentally sighed. What the hellwas she doing?

Her trebling hands slowly descended to her side. Her mouth opened but no words came out; she was too scared. But he had to know. "G-G...Gaara," she called.

He just stared.

Yes! He didn't speak! She might just make it after all! A calming exhale left her lips. "I...I...Gaara I..."

Shoot! Nothing would come out! And she failed. Her hands covered her face in shame and she mumbled, "Gaara...please don't...please don't get angry at me."

"What is it?" he asked uninterested; he was real hungry.

She sighed again. He had to know. She knew he was hungry and she couldn't fix his food in the condition he was in. She shut her eyes firmly and lowered her hands. They balled up, giving her all the strength she needed. She took a deep breath, and as she exhaled said, "You stink."

* * *

haha. y'know how you can really smell someone's stench when you walk pass them :D

gaara! you smell Xp

so, i'm on an express train with all my stories since -sings- i don't have a life!

for right now...

next stop: My Imaginary Friend or...it's a secret! :p

R3view.


	5. The Start of A New Psychology: Hinata

I'm sorry for the long wait and the shortness.

at least I think this is short.

And I think I have some mistakes. I mean, what do you expect when it's 4 in the morning and I'm revising this...man I'm tired.

* * *

His teal eyes remained listless. Was she trying to insult? And for what? For what happened earlier? He knew she was angry, but telling him that he stinks? "That's immature," he finished off his thoughts aloud.

Hinata blinked twice with bafflement written all over her face. "What do you…Gaara, I wasn't—"

"Are you going to cook that or not?" he asked and looked at the raw meat.

"I…"—a small smile appeared—"I can't."

"Why not?" He furrowed his brow when she giggled lightly. "Stop."

Her jaws tightened; she was trying to prevent herself from smiling because he didn't understand. She figured that he must have thought that she was trying to upset him. "Gaara…"

She breathed out a tiny laugh making Gaara step towards her, his teeth vaguely showing. Her smile quickly dropped and she backed up until she felt the wall behind her. "I-I'm sorry…I…but I can't cook anything until you…"

"Until I what?" he asked cruelly.

"Until…until"—she heaved out a sigh—"Gaara…"

"What?" he snapped in his sonorous voice with fire blazing in his eyes.

She hastily replied, "Until you take a bath."

The roaring bluish green orbs instantly became screened with bedevilment. He needs to do what?

Hinata forced a small smile and diffidently pointed upward—indicating upstairs. "Do you w-want me to get the t-tube ready?"

The canid blinked with an impassive veil upon his face. So, that's what she meant. He…smelled. She wasn't insulting but…telling the basic truth. How could this have happened? He was ashamed. It was like she was laughing at him, and if he recalls correctly, she was. A chagrinned feeling was immediately showered upon him. Gaara folded his arms angrily and let his eyes wander to the left, staring at the stove.

The two went upstairs at once, Hinata's conscience making her feel terrible. He didn't show it, but embarrassment was illuminating from his whole being. And she laughed at him. This was horrible. When they entered the medium-sized bathroom, she turned to him. "Do you want the water cold or—"

"It doesn't matter," he aloofly cut her off.

She nodded with a mediocre frown and filled the tube with hot water. While the faucet continued to run, she got everything ready for him: the soap, washcloth—or maybe he would like a sponge better. Would he prefer scented body wash? She mentally shook her head; he wouldn't care. With the way he was looking at her, it was like he could care less.

Hinata showed Gaara a slight smile after placing the green shaded bar soap and the black cloth on the ledge of the bathtub. "Take as long as you want," she said softly. "I'll hang your towel on the doorknob."

She quickly strolled out the room as she closed the door behind her, heading towards the small linen closet. She opened the wooden door and searched observantly for a while before pulling out the long brown absorbent cloth. This way, it would cover up his **whole** lower half. She smiled shyly to herself; just in case.

With ample grayish-purple eyes, her head swiftly turned to the closed door Gaara was behind when she heard a loud, heavy thud on the wall. She ran over to the door and opened it clamoring, "Gaara are you okay?!"

The Hyuga blinked intensely at the sight of nobody in front of her. Her eyes dropped slowly, seeing Gaara with his eyebrows creased, eyes squinted, and head impacted against the wall. A crimson tint stretched across her puerile cheeks at the sight of his naked pallid, peach colored body. His pale bottom. His…

Gaara raised his eyes and watched the huge cloth fall from the air covering him from his waist to knees. He turned to Hinata and gazed emotionlessly at her rosy face. The jackal glanced down and almost rolled his eyes with a smirk. He cut his eyes over at her when she droned a soft humming noise. She was covering her eyes.

Hinata gulped and asked in an undertone, "A-are you o-o-okay?"

He didn't bother answering her question. "The water's too hot."

She promptly apologized silently. She should've known that he was probably used to either cold or warm water. Draining the tube, with her eyes still shut firmly, she said sorry again and filled the bath back up with lukewarm water. Gaara was watching her the whole time while ignoring the small stinging feeling he felt on his foot. He had to admit she was nice. Of course he already knew that but when was he ever taught to accept that humans were nice? She had all the good qualities that he figured humans wouldn't have. She was very caring; he wouldn't ever set up someone's bath.

"Umm..." Hinata raised her hand showing Gaara a small transparent bottle filled with red ooze, gripping it tighter because of the pensive look he was giving her. "I didn't...I didn't think you would want any but...do you?"

He shrugged, giving her the "okay" to do what she pleased. He didn't know what she was doing or what that bottle was, but his thoughts were more important right now. Another reason he knew she was a very caring person was because she ran in the bathroom when he fell. He would never do that either. And he would never treat someone kind if they disobeyed his orders. A warm scent retrieved him from his pondering. Anxiety taking over once he saw her stand up. Was she leaving?

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said softly with her head slightly dropped.

"Wait," he said quickly but calmly looking at the tube.

"Yes?"

He took another whiff. "What is that smell?"

Her hand grasped on to the doorknob. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Vanilla."

**X**

"Will that be all miss?" the clerk behind the cash register asked with a smile.

"Yes," Hinata replied and watched the jolly cashier put all the clothes and underwear into a big plastic bag: tee shirts, jeans and shorts, and boxer shorts. She happily took the bag after swiping her credit card, walking over towards the crossbred canine who was staring at her with an intense look. She eyed his hands in his pocket, both balled up into fist, and how the black hat on his head continued to move slightly. Approaching him, she frowned and asked mutely, "Do your ears hurt?"

He silently swallowed with a firm jaw. The answer was yes, his ear did hurt. He had to hold them back for her to fit this cap on his head, which wasn't that big. At least it wasn't big enough to make him feel comfortable. And the white shirt he had on didn't feeling right either, thanks to his lack of shirt-wearing, but all this was his choice so he couldn't complain. He admitted to himself, he wanted to study her more—her kind actions; he didn't understand how but he wanted to. But why did he _want_ to?

"Are you hungry?" she asked, both of them exiting the clothing store. Her eyes peeked over at him and veered away at his staring, missing the small smirk that came and went.

They went to a small café that just opened a few weeks ago. Gaara never answered her but she decided to go just in case he was hungry but refused to voice it. Now, her gratitude towards Koichi would be endless. Yesterday after the bath incident: Hinata forgot that Gaara didn't have many clothes. Well, he didn't have any but those pair of jeans. So, he was walking around the house for a while with a sheet around his waist. It made her feel uneasy, and then Koichi came over. He visited her—for unknown reasons—and she asked him the craziest question: may I please have your shirt? And for unknown reasons, he said yes without asking for an explanation.

"You can pick anything you want on that list," she said pointing to the menu in his hand.

He slightly nodded. What to choose? There were over thirty choices. Some were drinks, others food. Was a do-nut a food or a drink? He glimpsed at her and felt a little embarrassed when he saw her staring out the window next to their table with a smile; she already had something picked out and he was still there trying to figure out what a donut was. He pinched his lips together; he was just going to order that damn thing and pretend he knew what it was. He refused to have these good times spoiled because of his lack of knowledge towards a human's lifestyle.

"Hinata...!!"

Both Gaara and Hinata turned to the voice seeing a very surprised Sakura, who wasn't even looking at her friend but the guy she was with. Someone who wasn't five-foot-five, but looked slightly taller. Someone who wasn't a brunette, but a redhead. Someone without brown eyes, but a teal shade. Someone who didn't look so happy but stoic.

Someone who **was not** Kiba.

"Hi...Hinata...!!" she exclaimed again.

The Hyuga blinked a couple of times. What was she so taken aback about? "S-Saku—"

"Are you on a date!!"

Gaara's stare at the random girl turned into a glare when he felt Hinata's sudden blush radiating from her. Once more, a good moment was ruined by a human. He was getting sick of the haphazard ones. Maybe it was only Hinata that was good. He made a mental note of that.

"Who is this?" she continued in awe.

Hinata hide her face by tipping her head forward and letting her deep livid locks cover her face. She turned her body slightly towards the window for refuge. "S-Sakura," she diffidently whispered.

The Haruno didn't hear her. "So—"

Sakura quickly backed up when the mysterious-looking man got up from his seat sending her an incensed gaze. Her brow furrowed and she blinked with confusion. "What—"

"We're leaving," Gaara demanded and turned towards Hinata, letting his features soften.

"What...why—"

"You're making her uncomfortable."

Hinata immediately turned to him slowly. He had his arms folded. Staring down at her with a look that tells her to get up now, but it wasn't as forceful as it would've usually been. Was he actually standing up for her? A smile started to come into view until she saw the black hat he was wearing moving slightly. She knew his ears hurt now.

Sakura put her hands on her hip when Hinata calmly got up and gave the _couple_ a witty smile. Gaara glared at the breathing wall.

Naruto peeked into the café with wide, nervous eyes at the whole scene. He quickly stood up straight and pressed his back against the door, blocking the entrance, as the Inuzuka came walking towards him with a sullen smile. "Not good. Not good," he whispered to himself.

"Naruto...?" Kiba called with a cocked eyebrow when he walked up to his old friend. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

The Uzumaki folded his arms and lowered at him. "Kiba," he droned maliciously.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not talking to me either?"

Naruto stuck his nose in the air.

"You're just like Hinata..."—he scowled at a thought—"except I didn't call you a million times."

"What are you doing here _Kiba_?"

He lazily pointed at the place behind the blonde. "Going in there—"

"What?!" Naruto snapped anxiously. "Why would you do that?!"

He would say because he was depressed and needed somewhere else besides his house to sulk but that would be giving out too much information. "What? Are you—"

"No...!!"

"Then move," he snarled. Kiba tried to walk pass Naruto, but every time he did the blonde would just get in his way. Kiba grasped on to the handle on the glass door and tried to pull it but the Uzumaki's vigor against the door was too strong. "Naruto...move!"

"Umm...why don't you go to another café? The one down the street seems—"

"No!" he yelled and pulled harder. "Hinata wanted to try this—"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows once the brunette stopped his struggle. He cut his eyes over to Kiba and cursed under his breath when he saw the Inuzuka staring through the transparent door with wide eyes. Kiba gaped at the sight of his ex-girlfriend standing right there, only a few feet away. He smiled absently at the blush across her face looking down at something. He missed her blushes. He tried to pull the door open but the blonde's force was still against it. "Naruto, move," he commanded seriously.

"Kiba...I don't think that's the best idea."

He glared. "I'll hit you."

A small laugh escaped. "No you—"

Kiba quickly rushed into the café while his friend fell to the ground from the powerful punch. "Hinata—"

The three individuals dropped what they were doing at the moment and looked at the man who just entered. Sakura frowned. "Kiba..."

When he rushed, he couldn't see anybody but her. He just wanted to admire her shape like he used to. Her thin but nice figure with beautifully long soft hair. Another thing he always liked was her velvety hands. They were always amazingly soft, which made him proud that he was the only one who was allowed to hold them and no one else.

But now **someone else** was.

He looked up at the man and glared with a scowl.

* * *

Aw, poor Kiba. I like Kiba and Hinata too... boo-hoo :(

I think I may have to update on this first because it's getting interesting and this would be called a cliffhanger, right? What's going to happen: is Kiba going to get beat up? Is he going to flip his lid and then get beat up? Will Naruto ever recover from the recent punch in the eye? And who is holding Hinata's hand?

Well, you should know that. But the question is why...

Update depends on you guys through.

**..:Review This Please:..**


	6. Announcement: Sorry

Sorry guys~

I was never a fan of fantasy. I was just trying out something different, seeing if I would like it.

But I don't.

I doubt I will, but I'll continue this if I ever feel the fantasy-feeling ever again.

I really doubt I will.

I suggest you have a cynical attitude towards this.

And to be honest, I was never a big fan of Gaara and Hinata.

Sorry once again~

**This story is now on a tight rope between Hiatus and Discontinued.**

~Dilly X3


End file.
